Catching the stormy eyes of Serena
by Eclipsegirl4488
Summary: Serena is a girl with stormy eyes and is about to start her journey into the world of pokemon. She meets some interesting people on the way and a person that joins her in her journey. could this girl be more than what she seems? I suck at summaries but is a good story.


Chapter 1

Serena's pov

My alarm clock was buzzing loudly as I groaned.

"Shut up you damn thing!" I hit it turning it off. I sat up scratching my head.

"Serena, wake up! You need to start getting ready!"

"I'm up, Dad!" I got out of bed. I walked to my mirror. I grabbed my clothes changing out if my pajamas and into the clothes hanging by my mirror.

My hair was black down to the middle of my back. I had a blue short sleeved shirt on. I had a short sleeved hoodie on that zipped up in the front with a hood on the back. It was a stormy color. I had blue jeans on with durable tennis shoes on.

I saw my eyes in the mirror. They were a stormy color. I don't know why they are that color they just are.

"Serena, come down! I have a surprise for you!" I put on the belt that had a bag on it. I put 10 Pokeballs in the side pocket. I put Pokemon food, potions, all sorts of healing items in the main part of the bag. I put on my stormy colored gloves with the tips cut off.

I grabbed my backpack putting everything i would need for my journey and my journal, pens, drawing book, pencils and colored pencils. I put my Pokegear around my neck walking downstairs to my parents.

Mom had a bag in her hands and dad had some kind of necklace in his hand hiding the charm.

"What is the surprise?"

"Close your eyes, Serena,"dad said. I raised an eyebrow but closed my eyes anyway. I felt him put the necklace around my neck. "You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and looked down at the charm. I saw it was a luxury ball on the necklace.

"Daddy, this isn't Draco, is it?"

Draco is the Salamence that my dad breed and raised from Bagon. Draco is his Pokemon and only listens to him.

"Yes, it is Draco, Serena."

"But, daddy, Draco is your Pokemon. He only listens to you."

"He listens to you too, sweetie. I want you to take him with you to protect you on your Pokemon journey." I smiled nodding.

"Alright, daddy." Mom walked to me with the bag.

"This bag has 40,000 in it. We will send tou 40,000 once a week in a bag like this to make sure you are never out of money to feed your Pokemon and yourself. And be

able to buy things you need?"

"That would make it easier for you wouldn't it?" She had someone come with a small leather wallet. "This has four cards with 40,000 on each and 20,000 in cash in case a place doesn't take the card." She put it in my belt bag.

"Rena?" I looked at where I heard my nickname being called. I saw a little Houndour. "Rena, don't go please." I frowned. Dad saw the Houndour.

"He doesn't want you to go does he?"

"No, he doesn't."

"You know you're the one he bonded to after I brought him home saving him from Pokemon poachers that took everyone from his pack from him."

"I know, daddy."

"Why don't you take him with you as your Pokemon?"

"Will Professor Oak still let me have a Pokemon?"

"Yes. I will explain everything to him and he has agreed to give you room to have 12 Pokemon with you."

"Wow. That was really nice of him."

"Yes, it is. You should thank him when you get your starter Pokemon and your Pokedex."

"Yes, daddy." I looked at the Houndour. "Do you want to come with meon my journey? I promise I won't let anyone or anything hurt you or take you from me." He looked like he was thinking about it. He looked at me.

"You won't leave me?" I smiled.

"I won't leave you. You have my word as a Pokemon trainer."

"Then I'll go with you." I smiled.

"Alright." I got out a Pokeball out. I pushed the button making it big and threw it at the Houndour. It moved til it clicked. I smiled walking to it picking the Pokeball up. "Yes, I caught a Houndour! And I'm going to call him Fang."

"Good name for him, Serena."

"Thanks, daddy."

"You better get going or you'll be late, Serena." I looked at mom.

"Right. I need my motorbike."

"It's outside waiting for you to get going, Serena,"mom said.

"Thanks, mom. Thank-you guys for everything."

"Anything for you, Serena,"daddy said. "Now get going before your late."

I nodded putting Fang's Pokeball in one of the 12 spots of the holder on my belt. I went outside getting on my motorbike heading to Professor Oak's lab.


End file.
